


Five Reasons Daniel Doesn't Have Allergies Anymore

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: sg1_five_things, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s02e05 Need, Episode: s07e01 Fallen, Episode: s08e19 Moebius (1), Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), Fourth Wall, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Reasons Daniel Doesn't Have Allergies Anymore

1\. He does have allergies. It just doesn't seem like it, because he remembers to take his meds.

2\. He does have allergies. It just doesn't seem like it, because he's got a subdermal antihistamine implant that time-releases over the course of a year.

3\. His allergies were cured by Shyla's sarcophagus. It was a cooler model than Ra's. It didn't fix his eyesight, but you can't have everything. He kind of likes wearing glasses, and he hated the way the antihistamines made him feel all the time, so he's fine with that.

4\. Oma sent him back with his myopia and his appendectomy scar but not his allergies. She thought the glasses and the scar gave him character, but the sneezing was just annoying.

5\. The Daniel who was teaching ESL when the SGC contacted him was cured of his allergies by a fatal staff blast. The Daniel who was marooned in ancient Egypt and watched his friends die and be replaced by strangers suffered from allergies as long as he lived. The Daniel who joined Mitchell's SG-1 doesn't have allergies for the same reason that there are fish in Jack's pond. Whether the tissue-box-through-the-gate exchange ever happened if this Daniel never _had_ allergies is the ptb's problem.


End file.
